Blog użytkownika:Dyfcia/Droga do wolności
Więc, jest to mój pierwszy blog... No, co więcej tu pisać? Informacje nie są potrzebne, podziękowania na koniec... No, więc, do roboty! Zapraszam! Dla La Armadury, Ponieważ rozpoznał mnie w tak wielkim tłumie niesamowitych ludzi.thumb|400px Prolog Pośród gór oraz rzek doliny Yellowood, istniało niegdyś miasto, którego nazwa przepadła lata temu. Nie było specjalnie duże, lecz jego mieszkańcy dzielili je na pięć części, które są oczywiste: Skrzydła północne, południowe, zachodnie i wschodnie oraz centrum miasta. Tak na prawdę, to te części były dla ludzi jak zupełnie oddzielne miasta. Każde z nich specjalizowało się w czym innym: zachodnie, znane z wielu lasów, dostarczało drewna, północne, gdzie gleba była najrzyzniejsza dostarczały owoców i warzyw, wschodnie, gdzie znajdowało się najwięcej i to największych jezior w pobliżu miasta dostarczało ryb, natomiast w południowym było wiele kopalni. Zapytacie pewnie: A co z centrum? Otóż do centrum dostarczano to wszystko - poza zapasami dla owej części miasta - a tam dzielono przywiezione towary pomiędzy wszystkie strefy. Może się wydawać, że tak na prawdę w centrum nic, poza dzieleniem, nie robią, lecz mylnie. W centrum, największym z części miasta była najbardziej rozwinięta technika, było wielu wybitnych inżynierów i malaży, natomiast rzemieślnicy i kowale wyrabiali całe stosy biżuterii i nażędzi. Ale ta opowieść skupia się nie w centrum, jak moglibyście się spodziewać, lecz w skrzydle północnym miasta. Nad miastem panowała potężna burza, a deszcz bębnił o dachy domów. Opustoszoną ulicą szła kobieta opatulona w czarny płaszcz z kapturem zakrywającym jej twarz. Do piersi tuliła zawiniątko, w którym znajdowało się niemowlę. Wtem usłyszała ryk. Głośny, potężny i przyprawiający o dreszcze. Musiała się śpieszyć. Wiedziała, że nie dożyje świtu, podobnie jak jej mąż. Jego już dopadły. Obiecała, że nie odda im już niczego więcej, poza swoim życiem. Byle tylko jej syn uszedł z życiem. Zaczęła biec. Nie obchodził jej ból w zranionej nodze, biegła dalej, już widząc zarys swego celu. Usłyszała kolejny ryk. Obejżała się za siebie. Miast spojrzeć na kamienną drogę, zwróciła oczy ku niebu. Zasłany chmurami firmament rozjaśnił piorun i zobaczyła jego sylwetkę. Ogromnego, uskrzydlonego gada, który ją gonił, by posmakować jej krwi, tak jak zrobił to z jej mężem. Przyspieszyła. Modliła się w duchu, by jaszczur nie władał elektrycznością, bo zginie zanim wejdzie na teren sierocińca. Skrzydlate zwierzę wylądowało kilkanaście metrów za kobietą, gdyż mocny wiatr utrudniał jej latanie. Otulonej w czerń kobiecie teraz wydawał się jeszcze straszliwszy. Dwa, żarzące się niczym szmaragdy oczy spoglądały na nią, a dokładniej na zawiniątko, które tuliła do siebie. Potwór ryknął, a niebo przeszyła kolejna błyskawica. Pośród całej tej mrocznej scenerii, sierocieniec emanował spokojnym światłem lamp, które o dziwo jako jedyne w zasięgu kilometrów działały. Wydawał się chroniony jakąś niewidzialną siłą, która powstrzymywała mrok i deszcz. Ogromny gad ruszył za kobietą, a ta tylko nieznacznie przyspieszyła. Dotarła do kręgu światła. Szybko podbiegła do drzwi i delikatnie położyła pod nimi niemowlę. Ostatni raz ucałowała czoło dziecka, po czym odwróciła się i pędem pobiegła, zza szat wyjmując lalkę opatuloną w brudne szmatki. Jednego smok nie wiedział - kobieta zostawiła na szyji chłopca medalion, który ukrywał go przed wzrokiem, węchem i szponami oraz ogniem skrzydlatych gadów. Kobieta wiedziała, że nie ucieknie daleko - ona zraniła sobie nogę w walącym się domu, natomiast smok był pełen sił i opancerzony w największą siłę, jaką miały jakiekolwiek zwoerzęta - w ogień i gorący oddech, mogący stopić najtwardszy metal w mniej niż minutę. Oczywiście, nie zapominając o szponach i kłach, oraz o samej sile ogromnego jaszczura. Potknęła się, a lalka wyleciała jej z rąk i upadła kilka metrów dalej. Skrzydlaty potwór zbliżył się do niej, i dopiero teraz dostrzegła ledwo widoczne w mroku zielone jak trawa liście. Ulżyło jej - smok nie władał piorunami. -Nie wiesz nawet, kogo porzerasz, smoku - powiedziała zdyszana. -Och, ja dobrze wiem, co trafia pomiędzy moje szczęki, Smokologu Jenifer Watchson. Bardzo dużo o nas wiesz... Nie władam piorunami, więc się nie bój. Nie musisz ginąć, daj mi tylko dziecko - powiedział potężnym głosem. Kobieta spojrzała w stronę lalki. Ogromny jaszczur wyciągnął szyję w jej kierunku, po czym zgniótł ją łapą. -Dziecko, powiedziałem, a nie lalka. - Gad odwrócił się w stronę Jenifer. Kobieta, która zdążyła już wstać, ściągnęła kaptur, odkrywając długie, blond włosy i niebieskie oczy. Uśmiechnęła się. -Nie dostaniesz go. Skoro wiesz, z kim masz do czynienia, powinieneś wiedzieć, że zabezpieczyłam Arlena przed wami. -Nie uratujesz go od przeznaczenia, Smokologu. Przypieczętowałaś jego los w chwili, kiedy dołączyłaś do rodziny Wachson. Rodziny Przeklętych. -To znaczy? Smok wydał gardłowy dźwięk, który zapewne miał być śmiechem. -Nie wiesz, z kim się żenisz? Ludzie są aż tak naiwni? -Wytłumacz to po prostu - kobieta nie bała się ani trochę gada. Prędzej sama rzuciłaby mu się do paszczy, niż uciekła przed smokiem w strachu o własne życie. -Rodzina Wachson od wieków jest przeklęta. Pewnie twój mąż, Bowen, Ci tego nie powiedział, ale miał starszego brata. Wiesz, o co chodzi w tej klątwie? - blondynka pokręciła przecząco głową. - Wszystkie pierworodne dzieci tej rodziny w niewyjaśnionych przyczynach znikały, nieprawdaż? Na pewno słyszałaś o tylu zaginiętych dzieciach... - smok urwał na chwilę i spojrzał na kobietę, a błękitnooka potwierdziła - Wiesz, co się z nimi stało? Nie? No cóż, wszystkie trafiały do nas. Ta klątwa czyniła je wszystkie... Smok nie dokończył, bo kolejny piorun go zagłuszył. Tymczasem za kobietą jakby wyrusł z ziemi kolejny jaszczur - o bladoniebieskich łuskach. -Nie... - wyszeptała. Smoki o tym kolorze łusek władały piorunami. -Tak... Boisz się śmierci? Nie? Więc nie wierć się, i pozwól mi zrobić swoje, bo i tak zginiesz - powiedział drugi smok głosem o wiele bardziej dziecinnym, niż mogłoby sie wydawać. Zielony gad wzbił się wysoko w powietrze, tak, by go nie dosięgł atak pobratymca. Wokół bladoniebieskiego jaszczura utworzyły się błyskawice, a prąd z nich przeniósł się na zasłane wodą drogi. W promieniu kilometra od niego i nad nim. Dlatego zielony odleciał. Rozległ się krzyk. Przerażający krzyk kobiety, która z uśmiechem upadła na ziemię. Pioruny nic nie zrobią jej synkowi - medalion chronił go przed wszystkimi mocami smoków. Piorunami też. Z uśmiechem umarła, a po jej policzku spłynęła jedna, samotna łza. Gady zniknęły tak szybko, jak się pojawiły, nie zostawiając po sobie żadnego śladu, poza spalenizną po wyładowaniu elektrycznym na kamieniach. Rozdział 1 Kiedy rano jedna z pracowniczek sierocińca przyszła do pracy, pod drzwiami St. Hopes znalazła dziecko. Było lekko zmarźnięte, lecz koc, którym było owinięte zapewniał mu wystarczająco dużo ciepła, by mogło przeżyć noc. Od razu zabrała je do prowadzącego sierocińca - Teda Williamsson. Ten, nie wiedząc, co począć, postanowił, że dzocko zostanie. To był pierwszy taki przypadek w jego karierze - nigdy wcześniej nikt nie pofatygował się, by zostawić dziecko pod drzwiami sierocińca. Miast tego ludzie zostawiali je na ulicach, bądź wywozili do innych skrzydeł miast. Kiedy Ted wyjrzał przez okno, jak zawsze, gdy musiał pomyśleć, zauważył postać odzianą w ciemno zieloną, niemalże czarną szatę. Jej oczy żarzyły sie niczym szmaragdy, których były koloru. Patrzyła się na zniszczony sierociniec, chłonąc każdy szczegół. Jej wzrok stanął na twarzy Williamssona. Wtedy przed postacią przeszedł tłum ludzi, a gdy się oddalili, szmaragdowookiego już nie było. Sprawa ta zaniepokoiła prowadzącego nie na żarty. Ze zrezygnowanym westchnieniem opadł na swój fotel za biurkiem, by zająć się sprawami sierocińca. *** Przez trzynaście lat chłopiec dorastał w sierocińcu. Ciągle miał ze sobą naszyjnik, z którym go znaleziono. Jeszcze raz zdjąż go, i przyjżał mu się uważnie. Miał prosty, miedziany ale posrebrzony łańcuszek ze zwykłym zapięciem. Sam medalion składał się z dwóch części - z kręgu, który otaczał smoka. Te części już nie były z miedzi, lecz z metalu. Na kręgu widniał napis: Arlen i rzędy wygrawerowanych runów. Smok natomiast miał długą szyję, cztery łapy i duże skrzydła. Był przedtswiony w momencie, kiedy zionął śmiercionośnym ogniem, a wokół niego błyszczały błyskawice. Nie wiedział, z jakich materiałów był smok, poza podstawą z metalu. Wyglądał bardzo realistycznie, chociaż żadnego latającego gada nigdy nie widział. Co prawda, istniał zawód Smokologów, lecz ludzie uważali ich po prostu za świrusów latających po lesie za niczym. Jego matka była Smokologiem. Wiedział to. Tylko prawdziwy znawca smoków mógł być w stanie wyrobić takie cudo. Skąd wie, że to właśnie ona go wyrobiła? Pytał wszystkich rzemieślników i kowali, którzy byli zachwyceni owym dziełem, lecz nikt nie potrafił mu pomóc. każdy przyznawał z żalem, że nie on wyrobił ten cud. Za każdym razem, gdy patrzył na smoka, wyobrażał sobie całe setki latających, majestetycznych gadów. Raz wydawało mu się nawet, że oko smoka - zrobione najpewniej z ametystu - mrugnęło do niego. Zawsze żarzyło się jakby własnym blaskiem. Ponownie założył naszyjnik i spojrzał z góry na dziedziniec sierocińca St. Hopes. Przyglądał się dzieciakom bawiącym się i grającym w przeróżne gry. Zawsze marzył o normalnym domu, lecz nigdy takowego nie miał. Większość chłopców z jego rocznika i starszych było branych przez rolników do pomocy, ale nie on. Młodsze dzieci się go bały, a on doskonale wiedział czemu. Oczy. Nie wiedział, co miało nich myśleć - żarzyły się jak ametysty, których były koloru. Nikt nie widział człowieka o takim kolorze tęczówek. Chodziły pogłoski, że jest jakimś wampirem - miał bladą, prawie białą skórę pomimo prawie ciągłego przebywania na słońcu. Jego kruczoczarne włosy sięgające do połowy szyji kontrastowały się z nią. Do oczu cisnęły mu się pojedyńcze czarne kosmyki, lecz zawiał wiatr i je odgarnął z bladej twarzy trzynastolatka. Był też strasznie chudy - co było największym z "dowodów" na to, że jest wampirem. Cierpiał na bezsenność od zawsze - ponoć jako małe dziecko ciągle płakał a nieprzespanych nocy nigdy nie nadrabiał w dzień. Z każdym rokiem bezsenność wzrastała. Zdażało się, że spał tylko godzinę na dobę. Nigdy krócej się nie zdażyło. Chłopakowi dawano same czarne ubrania, ponieważ większość sierot nie chciało ich. Brunet jeszcze raz spojrzał na dzieci, po czym wstał z dachu walącej się budowli i miał już schodzić, kiedy usłyszał znajomy głos: -A ty jak zawsze sam, tutaj. Odwrócił się. Na drugim końcu dachu opuszczonego domu stał marnej postury blondyn o błękitnych oczach. Arlen nie wiedział, czy ma w nim przyjaciela, czy wroga, dlatego pozostał neutralny. Nie zrażał go do siebie ale i nie pozwalał zbytnio zbliżyć. Blondyn zwał się Brian. - A gdzie ma być taki jak ja? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. Jego głos był melodyjny, lecz czuło się w nim gorycz i żal. Odwrócił się w stronę sierocińca. - Nawet nie próbowałeś się z nikim zaprzyjaźnić - odparł Brian i stanął obok "wampira". - Uwierz, próbowałem i to nie raz. Ale kto będzie się zadawał z... Wampirem, jak to macie w zwyczaju mawiać. - A jak próbowałeś? Nie zapominaj, że jestem tu od niedawna - blondyn spojrzał na bladą twarz starszego chłopaka. Sam miał jedenaście lat, a trafił tutaj pół roku temu, gdy jego rodzice zginęli w wypadku, tak jak reszta jego rodziny. Szczegóły są nieznane nawet jemu. Fioletowooki westchnął. - Podchodziłem do nich, pytałem się, czy mogę z nimi zagrać. Oni patrzyli mi w oczy a na ich twarzach malował się strach. Wtedy spuszczałem oczy i cicho przepraszałem, po czym odchodziłem jak najszybciej - z głosu chłopaka mogłoby się wydawać, że zaraz zacznie płakać, lecz jego twarz pozostała obojętna. Brian chwilę trawił słowa Arlena. - Źle cię oceniają - wyrzucił z siebie w końcu. - To znaczy? - zainteresowany trzynastolatek spojrzał na blondyna. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się, oboje patrzyli sobie w oczy. W błękicie oczu jedenastolatka pojawiło się zrozumienie. - Wiem coś, czego pewnie nawet ty nie wiesz, Arlen. Jak myślisz, kim byli moi rodzice? Wtedy jakiś słaby głosik tkwiący w głowie Arlena zaczął krzyczeć tak dobrze znane mu słowa. -Smokolodzy... - ledwie słyszalnie zawtórował słabemu głosowi, który się nasilał. - Byli zanwcami smoków - powiedział pewnie. Brian się uśmiechnął. - A skąd wiedziałeś? - Nie widzę sensu tej... - urwał trzynastolatek. Zmierzył blondyna spojreniem, coraz bardziej zdziwionym. - Sam nie wiem, coś mi podpowiadało... Coś, czego nie znam. - A... Powiedz szczerze. Czy to ty codziennie nie mogąc zasnąć kręcisz się po sierocińcu? - Czekaj, a skąd ty... - zaczął coraz bardziej oszołomiony chłopak. - Co moja bezsenność ma do zawodu twoich rodziców? - powiedział wreszcie, nieświadomie szukając głębszego sensu tego dialogu. -Czyli tak... A jak długo nie śpisz? - A co cię to...? - znowu nie dokończył, bo ponownie odezwał się ten sam głosik, a Brian, który na pewno zauważył tą zmianę, stał rozpromieniony i czekał na odpowiedź. Wiedział, że Arlen w tej chwili ciągle szuka sensu tej rozmowy. Wiedział, że nie wie, co robić. Brian dobrze wiedział, co dzieje się w głowie bruneta. Spierał się sam ze sobą. Nie wiedział, o co chodzi, i do tego chciał dotrzeć blondyn. Chciał, by trzynastolatek walczył ze sobą, aby odkrył siebie. Wtedy coś błysnęło w ametystowych oczach. - Godzinę... Śpię godzinę w ciągu nocy - powiedział brunet , a w jego głosie nie było żalu, było teraz wahanie. Brian ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że bez żalu głos chłopaka nie przywodzi na myśl dziecka z sierocińca, ale normalnego chłopca, który miał za sobą szczęśliwe dzieciństwo. Brian zagwizdał. - No, nie wiedziałem, że to się stanie tak szybko, ale mogę ci powiedzieć, że niedługo zapomnisz nawet, jak to jest spać. Czarnowłosy wytrzeszczył oczy na blondyna. - Do czego zmierzasz? - wydusił z siebie w końcu ten pierwszy. - Jak zdejmiesz to - skinął głową na naszyjnik - to się dowiesz, ale nie przestrasz się zbytnio, bo jeszcze zlecisz z dachu. - Brunet mierzył chwilę wzrokiem swego rozmówcę, a potem zdjął naszyjnik. -No i? - zapytał po wykonaniu polecenia, po czym znów spojrzał na smoka otoczonego metalowym kręgiem. -Czyli jest silniejszy, niż myślałem... Mogę? - zapytał i wyciągnął rękę. Brunet czuł, że może zaufać Brianowi. Jako jedyny w sierocińcu nie odwrócił się od niego. Oddał mu medalion, i nagle poczuł się jak nigdy dotąd. Czuł jak z każdą chwilą wyostrzają mu się zmysły. Stał, patrząc w przestrzeń. Powoli do wyostrzonych zmysłów dołączył głos Briana, który słyszał wyraźnie. -Czyli już... Ciekawe, jak się czuje... -Normalnie... Tylko... Tego nie da się opisać... - odezwał się lawendooki. -Ale... Ja nic nie mówiłem, Arlen... Czyli na prawdę działa, ale o tym nie wiedziałem! - powiedział rozpromieniony blondyn. -Czekaj, jak to nie mówiłeś, przecież słyszałem wyraźnie... Coś ty uknuł? - zapytał z lekkim rozbawieniem. Pierwszym w życiu. Brian to dostrzegł. - Ja tylko pomogłem ci odkryć, kim NA PRAWDĘ jesteś, Arlen. Wiesz, kim była twoja matka? Głos w głowie chłopaka nasilił się, i powiedział wyraźnie, a Arlen zawtórował mu: - Smokolog Jenifer Wachson. Wtedy przeszły go dreszcze, a oddech lekko przyspieszył. Już wiedział, kim jest... -Rodzina Wachson... Rodzina Przeklętych - powtórzył słowa podsunięte mu przez umysł. Arlen padł na kolana i jeszcze raz spojrzał na sierociniec. Nie wyglądał już tak samo. - Więc jak, jaszczurko, wracamy, czy chcesz jeszcze tu siedzieć? - zagadnął Brian. Tak na prawdę w myślach trzymał kciuki, że przejdą się gdzieś indziej. -Robimy, jak ty chcesz - odpoweidział brunet, po czym wstał, a Brian po raz pierwszy zauważył na jego ustach lekki uśmiech. Wtedy Arlen usłyszał huk i spojrzał w stronę sierocińca. Nie tutaj... - mówił głos w jego umyśle. Przeniósł wzrok w kierunku skrzydła zachodniego. -Co się stało? - zapytał blondyn, a brunet domyślił się, że młodszy chłopak nie usłyszał huku. -Zachodnie skrzydło... - Wtedy dostrzegł dym i chmury zjawiające się nad zachodnim skrzydłem. - Pożar, i to duży. Jakiś duży budynek się zawalił... - Wtedy wytężył słuch, jakby chciał usłyszeć co się dzieje na ulicach skrzydła. - Wybuchł pożar w składowni drewna, ale przenosi się na budynki... Ulice też - Brian słuchał w osłupieniu relacji bruneta. -No, że aż tak ci się zmysły wyostrzą, to się nie spodziewałem... - Ja tym bardziej - odpowiedział blady chłopak i spojrzał z lekkim uśmiechem na swego towarzysza. - Powiadomić kogoś o tym pożarze? - Ich nie da rady uratować - powiedział już zupełnie poważnie fioletowooki - Niby Smokolog, a nie wie, co mogło wywołać taki ogromny pożar... Wtedy usłyszeli ryk i już obydwoje wiedzieli, o co chodzi Arlenowi. Potem nachmurzyło się i uderzył pierwszy piorun. Bez deszczu. Arlen wraz z Brianem w pośpiechu wrócili do sierocińca. Potem rozmawiali jeszcze chwilę, aż opiekunki nie zażądziły iść do łóżek. Brunet z westchnieniem odłożył naszyjnik do szafki i poczuł, jak znowu wyostrzają mu się zmysły. Rozdział 2 Następnego ranka przy śniadaniu do stolika na uboczu, przy którym siedział Arlen dosiadł się Brian. Spojrzenie lawendowych oczu utkwiło w blondynie. - Co robiłeś całą noc? - zapytał jedenastolatek. - Przeszłęm się po sierocińcu, z nudów przeglądałem sny innych... - brunet widocznie coś ukywał przed Brianem. - Tylko? - Jakoś o pierwszej w nocy opiekunki martwiły się malutką dziewczynką... - kontynuował trzynastolatek. - Martwiły się, że może coś sobie zrobiła, bo za grosz nie chciała spać i ciągle płakała. Okazało się, że męczyły ją złe sny. - I c o zrobiłeś? - dopytywał się blondyn, a ametystowe oczy uniosły się znad swego tależa. - Nauczyłem się, że jeśli mi na to pozwoli, mogę zmieniać wspomnienia i sny innych ludzi. - Niesamowite! Tego nie było w książkach rodziców! - Podescytowany Brian sięgnął do torby, którą ze sobą przytaszczył. - Co to jest?! - prawie krzyknął brunet, widząc stos książek, który blondyn położył na stolik. Był tak wysoki, że zasłaniał, dość wysokiego, jedenastolatka. - Książki moich rodziców - odparłz dumą błękitnooki. - Zabieraj je i daj mi w końcu zjeść śniadanie... - odparł ponuro Arlen. - Te, Wampirek! Co? Ze swoim koleżką obrabowaliście pół biblioteki?! - zawołał ze środka sali piętnastoletni chłopak. - Uważaj, Gared, bo się zakrztusisz! - odgryzł się chłopak w czerni, po czym uśmiechnął. Gared w rzeczywistości się zakrztusił! Większość mieszkańców sierocińca wybuchnęło śmiechem patrząc, jak piętnastolatek obluwa się mlekiem z płatków. -Co mu zrobiłeś? - zapytałw przerwie pomiędzy chichotem Brian. - Muszę powiedzieć, że lubił przeglądać Playboya... - odparł Arlen z uśmieszkiem. - Wystarczyło troszkę przerobić te fotki, a efekt sam możesz zobaczyć. - Zaraz, mówiłeś, że jak ci ktoś na to pozwoli! - zauważył zdziwiony blondyn. - Chyba, że ma się tak słaby umysł zapełniony śmieciami jak on - wytłumaczył lawendooki. Brian skinął głową z uśmiechem, po czym spakował książki. - A te cegły to mi pożyczysz? - zapytał wreszcie Arlen, a jego twarz widocznie się rozjaśniła. -No, możemy zaraz pójść je przejżeć, jak zjemy... - To na co czekasz? Jedz szybciej! - niecierpliwił się brunet. Blondyn ze zdziwieniem zauważył pusty półmisek stojący przed Arlenem. Spojrzał na drugiego chłopaka ze zdziwieniem. Chłopiec w czerni wstał z głębokim tależem w celu odniesienia go kucharkom, jak nakazywał regulamin stołówki, lecz po chwili napotkał Gareda na swej drodze. Starszy chłopak chciał się odezwać, lecz nie zdążył, bo kiedy tylko otwożył usta, lawendooki rzucił: - Nie potknij się tylko. - Arlen uśmiechnął się. Zrobił poprzednią sztuczkę, a na sali ponownie rozległy się chichoty, gdy brązowowłosy zaliczył glebę. *** - Na serio żyją wiecznie i całę życie rosną? - osłupiał Arlen, czytając jedną z książek Briana. -Tak jest napisane. Sam widzisz, jakie są rozmiary największeo zmierzonego smoka. - Ponad dwieście metrów długości - oczy bruneta rozszerzyły się. Na pożółkłą kartkę papieru spadła kropla deszczu. Oczy obu chłopców zwróciły się ku niebie. Chmurzyło się i zbierało na pożądną ulewę. Wieczorem Brian i Arlen dalej siedzieli pochłonięci lekturą. Wkrótce potem opiekunki zarządziły powrót do łóżek, więc na tym ich nauka się skończyła. -Dobranoc - mruknął Arlen odchodząć od stolika, przy którym siedzieli. - NIestety, nie mogę życzyć ci tego samego - uśmiechnął się blondyn. Brunet odwzajemnił uśmiech. Ooje po spakowaniu książek pod czujnym okiem opiekunek udali się do swych pokoi na spoczynek. Niestety, noc nie prebiegła spokojnie... Arlen przechadzał się po pokojach bezszelestnie, przeglądając sny, od czasu do czasu zmieniając koszmary w sny. Po obejściu całego, niewielkiego, sierocińca, wrócił do swojego łóżka i analizował informacje nabyte w dzień. Leżał, patrząc na sufit, myśląc nad ilustracjami różnych rodzai smoków przedstawionych w książkach. W jego głowie rozbłysła myśl, która kryła się w jego umyśle od kilku dni: A jak ja wyglądam jako smok? Nie zdążył się nad tym zastanowić, gdyż rozległsię ryk. Przerażający, potężny ryk, który obudził większość sierocińca. Potem pojawiły się płomienie - Arlen wyskoczył z łóżka i ruszył do wyjścia, razem z resztą sierot. Kiedy większość wyszła, chłopak zaczął błądzić w tłumie w poszukiwaniu Briana. Nigdzie go nie znalazł. Znowu rozbrzmiał ryk. Trzynastolatek spojrzałw kierunku, zktórego dobiegał ów dźwięk. Zobaczył cień, przyćmiony dymem... Cień smoka. - Brian! - krzyknął po raz kolejny. -WIdziałem go w jego pokoju - powiedział jakiś dziewięciolatek, stojący niopodal. - Zawalił się sufit w korytarzu, blokując mu drogę. Arlen skinął głową i popędził z powrotem do sierocińca. Jedna z opiekunek chciała go zatrzymać, ale odepchnął ją i skoczył przez płomienie. Pobiegł na piętro, uważając na spadające fragmenty sufitu. Usłyszał wołanie Briana. Pędem ruszył w tamtą stronę. Na szczęście przejście było zawalone niedużymi kamieniami, ale ciągle było ich dużo. Arlen zajął się odblokowywaniem przejścia, a Brian z drugiej strony pomagał mu. Udało się - Arlen odblokował przejście, po czym, wspierając przyjaciela, razem wyszli z walącego się budynku. Zaraz po opuszczeniu przez nich sierocińca, budynek zawaliłsię, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie dymiące zgliszcza. Arlen Położył blondyna na ziemi, a dzieci wokół się rozstąpiły, robiąc miejsce. Brunet przyłożył ucho do klatki piersiowej jedenastolatka - nie słyszał bicia serca. Sprawdził puls - nic. -Nie... - wyszeptał lawendooki. Oczy zaszkliły mu się. - Nie możesz umrzeć... Nie możesz, słyszysz?! Po policzkach Arlena spływały łzy, które opadały na klatkę piersiową Briana. Czemu człowiek, który jako jedyny nie zraził się do niego, musiał umrzeć? Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazi tego, co będzie dalej. Z kieszeni wyjął medalion i założył go na szyję swego towarzysza. Wtedy litery, ułożone w imię lawendookiego zamieniły się w napis: Brian. Z rozmyślań wyrwałgo kolejny ryk. Ta sama potężna zapowiedź śmierci. Trzynastolatek wstał i ostatni raz spojrzał na oblicze swego przyjaciela. Twarz blondyna pokryta był sadzą i pyłem. - Nie ujdzie wam to na sucho - wyszeptał Arlen, wiedząc, że być może nie dotrzyma obietnicy. Otarł łzy i skierował się w stronę opuszczonego domu, na którym zaprzyjaźniłsię z Brianem. Nikt go nie zatrzymywał - każdy wiedział, że niezwykły chłopak idzie, i zawsze szedł swoją własną drogą, i nikt go nie zatrzyma. Wdrapał się na dach pokryty zardzewiałą blachą i głośno oznajmił: - Czekam! Chodźcie i po mnie! - jego słowa nikły w ciemności, lecz zaraz potem usłyszał kolejny ryk i zobaczyłcień lecący w jego stronę. Arlen uśmiechnął się. Więc tak wygląda jego koniec? Przynajmniej umrę ze świadomością, że ogień jaszczurów nie spali ciałą Briana, pomyślał. Potężne łapy złąpały go za ramiona, a on ostatni raz spojrzał na gruzy sierocińca. Nie widział ciała swego przyjaciela, co go ucieszyło. -Niedługo się spotkamy - powiedział bezgłośnie, rozluźniając się w łapach ogromnego gada. Rozdział 3 Pięć lat później. Pięć ciemnych sylwetek szybko przemieszczało się po niebie. Na przedzie skąpane w promieniach słońca lśniły złote łuski ogromnego gada. Był silnie zbudowany, jego oczy były zielone przeplatane złotymi nitkami. Obok niego leciała srebrnołuska krucha sylwetka nibieskookiej smoczycy. Dalej leciały dwa, niemalże identyczne smoki. Czarnołuskie, z fioletowymi oczyma. Jeden podbrzusze miał srebrne, podobnie końcówki łusek. Drugi był całkowicie czarny. Na końcu leciał gad z soczystozielonymi łuskami. Bystre, pomarańczowe oczy obserwowały krajobraz pod nim i co jakiś czas omiatały wzrokiem jego młodsze towarzystwo. - Daleko jeszcze? - zaczął narzekać czarno-srebrny. - Daleko - burknął zielony potężnym, groźnym głosem. - Nie bądź taki zgryźliwy, Feykro - rzekł ciepło złoty. - Silon z natury jest dziecinny, wiesz przecież. - Wypraszam sobie! - prychnął Silon. - Nie obraź się, ale tak jest w istocie - zaśmiał się czarny. - I kto to mówi? Ledwo żeś skończył osiemnaście lat! Przy mojej trzydziestce to nic! - narzekał Silon. - Czy mam wspominać o mojej setce? - zapytał potężnie Feykro. - Nie trzeba, staruszku - zaśmiał się złoty. - Tobie mało brakuje, Yuvon! - przypomniał czarny. - Cicho siedź, pisklaku - naburmuszył się złoty. - Czy wy zawsze musicie się kłucić? - odezwała się melodyjnym głosem srebrnołuska. - Tak - odparł bez namysłu Silon, a czarnołuski gad zachichotał. - Nie zrozumiesz, Lokzii - westchnął Feykro. - Czemu? - zapytała, zwracając swe błękitne oczy i wyginając delikatną szyję do starego smoka. - Bo tego nie da się wytłumaczyć - odparł zielony. - Dolatujemy - zauważył Yuvon. - Nareszcie! - ucieszył się Silon. Ukazało im się miasto, którego nazwa została zapomniana. Niespodziewanie Feykro oświadczył: - Kruziik Hiim za moich czasów było piękniejsze. - Pradawne Miasto? - zapytała Lokzii. - Pradawne, bo zapewne sam Zuwuth nie był świadkiem jego budowy. Zniżyli lot, niemalże zamiatając ogonami ziemię. Wylądowali na trawiastym pagórku, kilka kilometrów od miasta. Czarny smok wylądował niezgrabnie, musząc przebiegnąć kilka metrów dla zachowania równowagi. Lokzii, jak zawsze, wylądowała ze zwykłą dla siebie gracją. Stary smok natomiast mocno wbił pazury w ziemię, orając ją niczym wodę. - Nigdy nie pojmę, jak to robisz - rzekł czarno łuski do srebrnej. - Lata ćwiczeń - odparła z uśmiechem. Wszyscy zamienili się w ludzkie postaci, a Feykro z największą niechęcią. Gardził gatunkiem ludzkim i nie zamierzał zmieniać swych poglądów. W ludzkiej postaci Yuvon był szatynem ze złotymi pasemkami i oczyma takimi jak w swej prawdziwej postaci. Swe imię zawdzięczał łuskom - Yuvon oznaczało Złoty w Dovahzul. Lokzii również swe imię zawdzięczała wyglądowi. Miała pierzaste skrzydła a zamiast rogów miała dwie pary uszu również opierzonych. Jej łuski były wydłużone a na końcówce ogona był pęk białego futra. Kolce grzbietowe smoczycy były lekko zaokrąglone. W formie człowieka miała długie, białe włosy i ciemnobłękitne oczy. Była wysoka i chuda, ubrana jak zawsze w białą suknię. Lokzii oznaczało Anioł. Zielony stary smok, Feykro, w postaci człowieka miał brązowe włosy i lekki zarost, natomiast oczy takie same jak w swej jaszczurzej formie. Słowo Feykro oznaczało Las. Czarnym smokiem był Arlen. Silon, czarno-srebrny smok w ludzkiej postaci również był zadziwiająco podobny do osieroconego chłopaka. Krucze włosy i fiołkowe oczy, niesamowicie blady, chudy i wysoki. Jego imię oznaczało Srebrny, a można by pomyśleć, że zawdzięcza je bardziej kolorowi skóry niż łusek. Na Arlena mówili Naalein. Samotny. Chłopak nie zmienił się zbytnio. Dalej był taki, jakim był jeszcze pięć lat temu. Lecz teraz odnalazł rodzinę. Silon był jego wujkiem. Okazało się, że Arlen jest zadziwiająco podobny do swego ojca, poza oczyma odziedziczonymi po wujku. Silon i jego ojciec, Artur byli bliźniakami. Z tym, że Silon urodził się kilkanaście minut wcześniej, więc został uznany za starszego, dlatego urodził się smokiem. Feykro z kolei był prapradziadkiem Naaleina, w co czasem nie mógł uwierzyć. Swego dziadka i pradziadka nie poznał, lecz wiadomo mu było że młodszy z nich władał piorunami. On i jego wujek byli smokami ciemności. Feykro, co wynikało z jego imienia, władał naturą. Yuvon światłem a Lokzii powietrzem. - Co jest naszym celem? - zapytał Naalein. Białowłosa wykonała zamaszysty ruch ręką, z której poleciały błękitne iskry. W powietrzy przed nimi pojawiła się błękitna makieta miasta. - Mu morah nau biirzah ko bromuv malur do hiim. Recently, mu hon vaaruk do lot influx do yuvon ahrk fariik gol wah wahlaan. Hi ahrk Silon straag hond morah do kosmey wah yol. Mu kriist neben stav do invisibility ahrk umriid bo wah Zuwuth* (* Skupiamy się na banku w północnej części miasta. Niedawno doszły nas słuchy o dużym napływie złota i kamieni szlachetnych do tego budynku. Ty i Silon Srebrny odwrócicie uwagę ludzi udając, że wybuchł pożar. My wchodzimy pod zaklęciem niewidzialności i skarby przenosimy do Zuwuth Najstarszego) - wytłumaczyła Lokzii. Nagle prawy nadgarstek Arlena eksplodował bólem i zaczął niemiłosiernie piec. Wydał z siebie zduszony okrzyk, złapał się zań drugą dłonią i upadł na kolana. - Co się stało? - zapytał zmartwiony Silon. Lokzii, stojąca najbliżej chłopaka delikatnie odepchnęła lewą dłoń bruneta ukazując oparzenie w kształcie ludzkiej dłoni, która zacisnęła się wokół nadgarstka Arlena. Smoczyca rzuciła zmartwione spojrzenie w stronę Yuvona. Nie wiedziała, co o tym myśleć. Lecz przypomniała sobie coś. - Naszyjnik twej matki - rzekła. - Co z nim zrobiłeś? - Zostawiłem go w zgliszczach sierocińca pięć lat temu - odparł młodzieniec. Lokzii westchnęła. - Musimy już lecieć, Zuwuth może się niecierpliwić - oznajmił Feykro, zamieniając się w swą jaszczurzą postać.